


Marks

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom Anna Milton, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grace Kink, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Ruby (Supernatural), Vaginal Fingering, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Ruby is a giant tease and Anna loves showing her exactly who she belongs to. (Ruby loves it, too.)





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> First things first, everything is completely consensual here, okie dokie? I hope you’re going to like this one, ‘cause I’ve had a lot of fun writing it. You have no idea, guys. Also, I can assure you I’ll get back to this pairing someday, I love their dynamic ;)
> 
> Kink no. 46. Dom/Sub with AnnaRuby for some sweet nonnie! (Hope you see it and hope you like it ;))

Wherever they would go, all heads would turn to look at Ruby, be it a girl or a guy. She had that charm about herself that pulled everyone in, without asking for permission first, but nobody seemed to mind.

Anna didn’t mind either.

As always, Ruby was flirting with everyone around her as she played pool, bending over and showing off that perfect ass to the whole world as she put ball after ball in the pockets. Black jeans had never looked wrong on her and Anna found herself blatantly staring as she nursed a drink at the bar, welcoming the burning of whiskey with a smile.

Drinks didn’t have the effect on her, per se, with her being an angel and all, but whiskey always reminded her of Ruby; her eyes were whiskey colored in the proper lighting, so there was no way she would choose anything else. With an adorable pout on her face, Ruby stepped away from the table as she lost the shot, and one of the guys she was playing with walked around to make his shot.

Muscles bulging, trying to clearly show off, he looked at Ruby, and the smug look on his face made Anna want to smash his face against the table. She forced the urge to go away, though, being fully aware that even when Ruby was fucking around, she would always come back to her, no matter what.

That piece of knowledge was enough to prevent Anna from wreaking havoc over anyone who dared to look at Ruby like she was no more than a pair of tits and a fine ass.

The guy made a shot and from the way he smirked Anna figured he didn’t lose, making his way for another one. This time, Ruby bent forward again, leaning on the edge of the table, and Anna licked her lips as she thought about how she must have looked from the front.

Long raven hair spilling down in waves, blood red lip and a full cleavage in the skimpy black tank top she had on, not to mention the look in her eyes had to be downright sinful, judging by the way the guy’s gaze moved down without skipping a beat. Oh, Ruby had him, that much was obvious.

He didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t staring, messing up his shot when he made it, clearly too distracted to even be mad about that when Ruby prepared to take over. Even in the loud bar, all music and drunk chatter, Anna could hear Ruby’s high-heeled boots clicking on the floor, every step sounding sharp and clear like a gunshot.

Ruby threw Anna a look over her shoulder, all mischief and sin in her eyes when Anna grinned. She got back to the game without saying a word and Anna knew exactly what they were going to be up to later, the promise alone making her much more eager to drag Ruby out of the bar. She was going to teach Ruby a lesson, that much was certain. But they weren’t done with that guy yet, and Anna would never deny Ruby the pleasure of showing how superior she was over others.

Another one turned out well for Ruby, too, judging by her confident walk around the table as she searched for a good spot to put another ball in the pocket. She was interrupted by the guy she was playing with, though, as he walked up to her and stopped right behind her, his body mere inches from hers.

Anna bit on her lip harsh as she debated getting her ass over to the pool table to kick the guy’s ass; seeing Ruby luring people in was always less difficult than watching people trying to feel her up. Fortunately, Ruby seemed to be sensing how on edge Anna was and she stepped away swiftly, making a disappointing look appear on his face.

Well, wasn’t that a beautiful sight?

Downing the rest of her whiskey, Anna hopped off the bar stool, crossing the distance between her and Ruby in no time. She had enough of that guy’s presence near her demon, not to mention that she was getting bored quickly. And boredom never worked well for her, that much she had found out already.

She cleared her throat and Ruby turned around in a flash, giving her a wink. “You came to play?” she asked, but Anna shook her head, strumming her fingers against the edge of the table.

“I came to take you home,” she said, hoping the tone of her voice would be enough to get the message across.

Judging by the way Ruby licked her lips, it was even more than enough.

“You’re not her boss, sweetheart,” the guy butted in, stepping in between Ruby and Anna. “No way you will order her around and tell her she has to stop playing with me if she doesn’t want to.” His voice was a bit slurred already, like he had too much to drink, but that didn’t stop Anna from getting fucking furious over it.

Who was he to tell her what to do?

“I’m not.” Anna admitted, pushing him to the side without much of a trouble. Angel power came in handy sometimes. “But, as her girlfriend, I bet my opinion matters a whole lot more than yours.”

The way Ruby’s lips quirked at that statement assured Anna her demon girlfriend was enjoying that situation a lot more than she should. “She’s right.” Ruby agreed, putting on her candy sweet smile that always had everyone around her melting. “I had fun, but I’ve got more important things to do right now.”

The guy huffed, shaking his head. “Whatever, bitch,” he mumbled under his breath, but with her hearing better than ever, Anna didn’t even have to strain herself to hear that.

Her instincts reacted before anything else did and she ended up pinning the guy to the wall with her hand on his throat. “What did you say?” Anna growled, pure fury flowing through her veins.

He wasn’t able to say anything as she put steady pressure on his trachea, seeing his face turn red in a matter of seconds. “Angel.” Ruby warned, appearing on Anna’s side in a matter of seconds. “Let him go, he’s not worth our time.”

“Fine.” Anna let out after a moment, taking a step back as she let go of the guy, seeing him tumble to the floor, barely conscious. “Let’s get out of here.”

People’s eyes were on her and Ruby as they walked out of the bar, weaving through a small crowd with practised ease. When the night air hit her nostrils, Anna felt the tension slip away a bit; night always had a calming effect on her, no matter how ironic that sounded.

Ruby set her hand on Anna’s shoulder, but Anna was faster, pinning Ruby to the wall just like she did to that guy, but without wanting to hurt Ruby in any way. For that moment, at least. Only her imagination would limit what was going to happen when they would get back to the motel room they were staying at.

“You know I hate when you do that,” Anna said, feeling her grace buzz in her veins at the mere memory of Ruby being on display for him like she wanted to have anything to do with him.

Ruby laughed, blinking once, and the sight of her eyes turning black had Anna’s control slip away momentarily. “Oh, I know. But I like what happens after.”

“Of course you do,” Anna whispered, letting her grace dance on the edge of her skin as she ran her fingers down Ruby’s cheek. Anything was worth to see her demon squirm as she tried to get away from the barely-there sting of the white blinding force running through Anna’s body. “You love it when I punish you for being such a pain in the ass.”

“Isn’t that a good enough reason for being a pain in the ass, angel?” Ruby cocked her eyebrow, not making a move to free herself, even though Anna knew she was perfectly capable of that. At least, most of the time.

Anna shrugged. “You could get more creative once in awhile to get what you want. It wouldn’t kill you.”

“Nothing can kill me, per se.” Ruby chuckled, the sound echoing in the silence of the night. “I mean, you can, but I doubt you’d ever do that. And my knife’s been destroyed, so there’s nothing I have to worry about.”

“Are you sure about that?” Anna raised her eyebrows, leaning closer toward Ruby. “I could fry your demonic self right about now and you wouldn’t be able to get away from that.”

“Then do it,” Ruby whispered, running her hand down Anna’s bare arm. “Snap your fingers or whatever it is that you do and turn me into nothing.”

Anna laughed, surprising even herself with how dark the sound appeared to be. “I very well could, but I’m not going to do that.”

“And why’s that?” Ruby insisted, licking her lips.

With one snap of Anna’s fingers, they were back in the motel, the curtains flowing a bit from the rustle of Anna’s wings as they transported them both. “I’ve got other ideas,” Anna said, locking the door to the motel room with as much as a twist of her fingers.

“Care to elaborate?” Ruby took a step away from Anna and turned toward the bed, all crumpled sheets, still unmade from their shenanigans at the morning.

“Why not?” Anna wondered out loud, taking off her henley in one swift move. “Get naked.” She let it fly across the room, not caring when the piece of clothing would end up.

She had much more important matters on her mind.

“Oh, straight to the point.” Ruby commented, getting rid of her tanktop and throwing it across the room. Her bra went next and Anna followed suit, tossing it onto the chair nearby.

When Ruby shimmied out of her jeans, though, taking way too much time than necessary, only for the sake of teasing, Anna had to suppress the need to touch her immediately. The sight of her naked body that had been hidden under the black denim was almost too much to handle, but Anna wasn’t about to grant Ruby whatever she wanted right at the beginning.

She would have to suffer for it a bit first.

Skinny jeans were a bitch to take off, but Anna managed to do that without too much trouble, slipping her panties down her legs afterward. Once completely naked, she walked straight toward Ruby, roughly grabbing her by her shoulders so she could shove the demon onto the bed.

It wouldn’t be half as fun without some fight, so Ruby struggled a bit, but even Anna knew she was only playing for the sake of it. Anna could smell how wet Ruby was already and it was enough to make her want to devour her, show her exactly who she belonged to.

The bed creaked loudly as they fell onto it, all tangle of limbs, and Anna didn’t waste time. Letting her grace wrap around Ruby’s wrists and ankles, she bound her to the bed, barely giving her some room to wiggle her body on the mattress.

“You’re in that kind of mood tonight?” Ruby let out as Anna tossed her head back, getting her hair out of the way. “Do your worst, angel.”

With a grin, Anna leaned forward, her mouth stopping mere inches from Ruby’s. She didn’t kiss her on the lips, though, much to the demon’s dismay, but planted a kiss on her cheek, letting her lips slide down her jaw afterward.

Ruby’s skin was silky smooth and it never failed to amaze Anna, so she promised herself she would spend some extra time checking if it was that flawless on every part of her demon’s body. Darting her tongue out, she followed the veins on Ruby’s neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh every so often.

“You’re going to torture me forever, am I right?” Ruby raised her eyebrows, probably hoping to sound defiant or even rebellious, but her blown pupils were telling Anna how much she was enjoying the whole thing already.

“Well, we’ve got forever, so why not use that time to our advantage?” Anna whispered, focusing on the crook of Ruby’s neck, skirting her teeth across the sensitive skin.

Without any preamble, Anna sucked hard, looking up to lock her gaze with Ruby. Right when the bruise had the chance to appear, she let go, blowing air over assaulted skin. Ruby wasn’t able to hide the way her body shivered at such treatment and Anna let the smirk take over her features, taking her time to figure out what she wanted to do next.

Ruby was not a patient creature, rather far from it, and one look at her was enough for Anna to know that the wheels in her head were turning fast as she tried to figure out why Anna was stalling for so long. Truth be told, Anna didn’t know why she didn’t decide to wreck Ruby, destroy her with the overload of pleasure, instead of torturing her with going so slow that she was barely doing anything at all.

But one thing she knew for certain; Ruby wouldn’t complain.

She focused on Ruby’s shoulder next, giving it a harsh scratch with her nails. Ruby didn’t say a word, but her head fell onto the pillow, her eyes fluttering closed. Anna took it as a cue and repeated the same action on the other shoulder, admiring her marks on Ruby’s flawless skin.

Oh, that seemed to be the theme of the night. Marks.

She could definitely get on with that.

Without wasting more time, Anna laid her body on Ruby’s, trailing nonsense patterns with her tongue as she descended further Ruby’s cleavage. She used a bit more teeth than usual, every scratch provoking barely hearable sounds from Ruby that assured Anna she was doing everything right, if not perfectly.

After all, she had taken a lot of time to learn exactly what made Ruby squirm the most.

Anna moved to straddle Ruby’s lap, straightening her back as she ran her fingers over Ruby’s nipples, watching them perk up from such a simple contact. With a smirk on her face, Anna began pinching and twisting them with her fingers, feeling Ruby arch into her touch, even though she was being far from gentle.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss over her sternum, drifting lower and lower with every next one. Letting go of Ruby’s nipples with her fingers, Anna latched her mouth onto one of them, making a show of licking and sucking it as Ruby watched her intently, her eyes switched back to all black. She looked beautiful like this, with her hair sprawled all over the pillow like some sort of a twisted halo, and the eyes just added to the devilish image, making Ruby look even more wicked than she was in reality.

Anna didn’t give Ruby the chance to get bored of what she was doing as she slid her mouth down onto Ruby’s ribs, tracing every single one of them with her lips. With Ruby’s arms spread wide and her skin strained, they were visible, their outline underlined. Digging her fingers above Ruby’s hips, Anna continued her little game, dipping her tongue in Ruby’s belly button before she moved over to the left.

She repeated the same steps, only going a bit faster, feeling herself getting impatient too sooner than she thought she would be. Ruby didn’t seem to mind, rather the opposite, allowing a few beautiful sounds escape from her lips as she took in all that Anna was inflicting on her.

“I don’t think your body’s reading it as punishment, exactly.” Anna let out as she spread Ruby’s legs a bit wider, moving so that her knees were on both sides of Ruby’s thigh. “I guess it’s time to try something else.”

Ruby’s eyebrows furrowed, the strong smell of her arousal even more prominent in the air. “What do you have in mind, angel?”

“You’ll see.” Anna smirked, letting her pussy brush against the skin of Ruby’s thigh. Even though the touch was feather-light, it felt good already, making the fire inside her veins burn a little brighter than before.

Anna pressed down hard this time and dragged herself over Ruby’s thigh, burying her fingers in the comforter below them. Ruby’s mouth went agape at the sight, like she wanted to say something, but had no idea what, and Anna did it again, fighting with herself not to get it over with fast.

She started moving at a slow rhythm, smooth slide, marking Ruby’s skin with wetness dripping out of her. Ruby wasn’t lying still anymore, but squirming, trying to bend her leg a bit to give Anna a better angle, but there was no use since she was still held tight in place with Anna’s grace.

And that’s when her frustration came out.

Ruby tugged at the grace surrounding her wrists, too, flexing her fingers hopelessly like she hoped that would do anything to help her get out of the bindings. Truth be told, she could get out of them without much trouble if she wanted, but clearly struggling against them was giving her enough satisfaction.

“Angel, come on,” she purred, consuming Anna with her gaze. “Let me help a bit, you know how good I am with my mouth.”

“Are you begging already?” Anna wondered out loud and Ruby bit on her lips, from the looks of it, hard enough to draw blood. “I can’t believe you’re so easy today,” she added, picking up her pace a bit.

Ruby didn’t say anything more, only watched as Anna brought herself closer and closer to the brink of release, her body trembling when she could practically taste how close she was. The grace was buzzing alive under her skin, almost like an equivalent of the desire itself, getting stronger and wilder with every jolt of pleasure that coursed through Anna’s body.

Squeezing her thighs tighter around Ruby’s thigh, Anna kept going, and she fell over the edge, soaking Ruby’s skin with her juices. Still moving, she smeared them all over, seeing Ruby’s nostrils flare as she undoubtedly smelled Anna’s sweet release.

The next thing she knew, Ruby was thrashing in her bindings, trying to break free, but Anna was having none of it. She increased the amount of grace that went into keeping Ruby still, pining her flat to the bed, without any chance for movement at all.

“Squirm some more and I’m going to end up gagging you, too,” Anna threatened, welcoming every breath of fresh air into her lungs with a smile, even though she didn’t need to breathe at all. Still, it felt good.

“Oh, really?” Ruby sassed, licking her lips. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Anna raised her eyebrows, trailing her fingers over the mess she made over Ruby’s thigh as she moved to settle herself in between her legs. “You sure about that?”

“Not hundred percent, but close.” Ruby admitted and Anna laughed, shaking her head. “You love the sounds I make too much.”

“Fine. I would leave you alone here instead, needy and desperate, and not come back until the whole town would know exactly how desperate you were from your screaming,” she suggested, setting her hands on Ruby’s thighs.

Anna raised her right hand up and landed a light slap on Ruby’s skin; it didn’t even make a sound. She flicked her gaze forward, locking it with Ruby’s, and repeated the action, this time putting a bit more strength into it. The sound resounded in the room, pure music to Anna’s ears, being followed with a sharp inhale from Ruby as she brought her hands into fists.

Seemed like Anna was on the right track and she intended to stay there.

Without a second thought, she flicked her hand a few more times over the skin, seeing it redden slowly. When Anna laid her hand on Ruby’s thigh, it was warm, nearly pulsing under her touch, and there could be no better sign than that.

Deciding that was enough for now, Anna set her hand on Ruby’s stomach, sliding it down, stopping right above her clit. She waited before doing anything more, enjoying the way Ruby grit her teeth together more than she had thought she would.

Eventually, Anna brushed her fingers against Ruby’s clit, but didn’t stay there for long, instead moving lower. She wanted to check exactly how much Ruby enjoyed what she was doing and it was no surprise to find her demon soaking, straining her muscles the moment she felt Anna touch her there.

Ruby wasn’t exactly a big squirmer when the pleasure overwhelmed her, little movements were the best indication of exactly what she was feeling.

Anna coated her fingers in Ruby’s wetness and began circling Ruby’s clit, slow and steady, not done with the torture yet. Ruby wasn’t able to keep quiet anymore, breathing heavily with every sweep of Anna’s fingers, her mouth parted. Anna could see the redness still present on Ruby’s thigh and she set her other hand on it, pressing down hard.

That had a moan spill from demon’s lips, a sound more beautiful than angel choirs could create ringing in Anna’s ears. With a smirk, she continued moving her fingers around Ruby’s clit, scratching her nails against Ruby’s thigh a few times. After letting go for a beat, she slapped Ruby’s thigh again, returning to digging her nails into bruised skin afterward.

It seemed to be enough to keep Ruby right at the edge; not too little to let the pleasure die down and not too much to get her to the brink of release, judging by how desperate she sounded.

Anna couldn’t take her eyes off Ruby as she dug her fingers into her palms, her eyes fluttering shut when Anna picked up her pace just a little. It was clear she was trying not to show how much all of this was affecting her, wanting to stay the bad tough demon she always was, but Anna knew it was all a big fat lie.

Ruby was tough with everyone, but her, and it was no secret.

Unleashing her grace, she skimmed it over Ruby’s skin, being rewarded with the most delightful gasp as she let the tendrils tug at Ruby’s nipples. Synchronizing all that she wanted to do wasn’t easy, but Anna managed to do it, circling Ruby’s clit with the pads of her fingers while she slapped Ruby’s other thigh, pinching her nipples with her grace at the same time.

The combination of all the sensations had Ruby’s resolve broke fast and Anna couldn’t stop a smirk from overtaking her features.

“Fuck, angel,” Ruby whined, her body arching into Anna’s touch as much as she could, considering her momentary immobility. “Come on.”

“What?” Anna asked, batting her eyelashes innocently as she brought her hand down onto Ruby’s thigh, hearing her scream loud after the smack. “What do you want?”

Ruby took a deep breath, letting the air out loudly. “Angel, don’t tease.”

“Like you teased that guy at the bar, huh?” she raised her eyebrows, feeling jealousy make a return as she thought of the way he had looked at Ruby, hoping to get her for himself. “Wiggled your perfect ass in those jeans, pulled down your cleavage so he could see even more?”

“You know that never means anything,” Ruby whispered, a broken whine escaping her mouth when Anna smacked her again.

The way Ruby smelled was almost too distracting for Anna, making her mind hazy as she tried to overcome the desire to make her fall apart without waiting anymore. She pulled herself together (not without trouble, though) and continued what she had been doing.

Every single expression of bliss on Ruby’s face brought her even deeper satisfaction than if she were to be getting off herself. Knowing she was the reason for Ruby losing control like that was better than anything else.

Anna let go of Ruby’s thigh, sneaking her fingers in between Ruby’s legs, brushing them against her skin. Without any preamble, she sank one finger inside Ruby, letting it rest there as she kept playing with Ruby’s clit. Ruby’s gaze was set on her, even though it couldn’t have been comfortable looking down like that, and Anna couldn’t hold back a wicked smirk.

She began thrusting her finger in and out, setting a decent pace, and Ruby clawed at the sheets desperately when Anna commanded her grace to let go of Ruby. It was always incredible seeing her demon like that, doing exactly what she wanted and staying exactly where she commanded her to without any restraints.

Ruby’s devotion and obedience were admirable.

Ruby tried not to squirm, but Anna did her best to push her to do it anyway, making her body arch from the bed when she picked up her pace. They weren’t there to be quiet or try to hold themselves back, but again, Ruby was hard to break. She preferred to stay seemingly unaffected, but Anna knew exactly how much she loved losing control completely and that’s what Anna was hoping she would end up doing.

Trying to push Ruby to the point of no return was always as fun as the first time they had gotten down and dirty, maybe even more as they had learned more and more about themselves and experimented a bit. After all, it had taken practice and time to figure out what would get Ruby off the best and what wouldn’t be enough to do that, only to fuel the desire dancing under her skin without giving her exactly what she wanted.

Before Ruby knew what was going on, Anna slipped her finger out of her and got more comfortable on the bed, flipped Ruby over. She flexed like a cat, the curve of her spine hypnotizing as Anna took her in, running her fingers over her back slowly, even though it was obvious that Ruby wanted more, right in that moment.

She didn’t have the chance to ask for that, or beg, for that matter, when Anna brought her hand down onto Ruby’s ass, feeling her palm sting as she landed a harsh smack there. Ruby pushed her ass up into Anna’s hand and Anna smacked her again with her other hand, watching Ruby arch her body into her touch again.

With other hand, she found Ruby’s pussy, slipping two fingers inside her as she hit her another time, watching her ass jiggle at the strength of her hit. Ruby moaned loud, snapping her hips forward and backward, fucking herself onto Anna’s fingers.

Figuring she tortured Ruby enough, Anna let her do whatever she wanted, twisting and curling her fingers just right. She added her grace to the mix, too, letting it flow over Ruby’s clit, pushing her to feel that amazing combination of pain and pleasure she knew her demon loved.

The redness on Ruby’s ass was tempting, though, and Anna couldn’t resist from spanking her a few more times, this time not as hard as she had done before. It still had the same result and Anna let out a gasp when she felt Ruby squeezing around her fingers with every hit, her pussy drawing Anna’s fingers inside like she couldn’t stand to feel emptiness even for a moment.

Anna didn’t mind, rather the opposite, searching for that spot inside Ruby that would make her fall apart with newfound determination to drive her even more crazy. Another thrust of her fingers inside her made Anna sure she had found it, seeing Ruby writhe under her, her body trembling as Anna grazed it over and over again. Set on bringing Ruby to the edge, she spanked her again, and this time it was enough, overwhelming Ruby to the point release was inevitable.

Ruby came with a scream on her lips and Anna had to admit there was no way she could hear something more beautiful than that. Planting a kiss on Ruby’s spine, she let her come down from her high, slipping her fingers out of her, coated in her release.

Anna couldn’t stop herself from sucking on them as Ruby gracefully rolled over to the side, looking at Anna with a dreamy expression on her face. Her taste was a better aphrodisiac than anything else and Anna knew the night had barely started for them both.

She wanted so much more.

“I should piss you off more often if that’s how it’s going to end every time.” Ruby breathed out and Anna chuckled, shaking her head.

“Maybe.” Anna grinned, moving closer to Ruby. “If you enjoyed it so much, think you can handle another round?” she cocked her eyebrow, brushing the hair away from Ruby’s face, her touch gentle, feather-like.

Ruby rolled her eyes, smiling. “There’s nothing I can’t handle. Especially if it involves you.”

That was all the answer Anna needed.


End file.
